End of Hate, Beginning of Friendship
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When one of the bullies becomes insane due to the abuse of his father, he takes Ally as hostage, threatening to kill her. Will Ally's alien friends be there to save her from this nightmare? Rated M for Strong language, drug use, alcohol, hostage situation, suicide, death and blood. Not appropriate for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is the sequel to my story, A Change of Heart. Warning, this is a rated M story for hostage, scary moments and a gruesome death. All younger readers of underaged readers must turn away now for your safety. This is only for older readers due to the content. Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad, Mikey, Harriet and David Drewood, Paul Gibson, Jerry, and the Golds Stars middle school belong to me. The Grant Mansion, Staybrook, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Ben 10 aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem, and GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with the title of the story.)**

* * *

**End of Hate, Beginning of Friendship**

* * *

It was late at night in downtown Staybrook, and Paul Gibson had just finished his fifth can of beer, doing nothing but watching the screen of his small tv set. The news was on but the drunken man had no intention of paying attention, his mind was already on the fritz from the beverage he consumed as well as the powder he inhaled up his nose to dull his senses.

Paul had been a man od failure after his divorce with the woman of his dreams, who in fact turned out to be what he liked to call 'No-good-nagging-bitch' who just would not stop worrying over their son, Chad. Chad Gibson was a problem child even after he was hit by a car several years ago. Chad did nothing around the house except hang around was his mom like a leech and would only mumble. ver since the car came and hit his son in the noggin, Chad got much worse than before. He was now what his father called a 'No-good-stupid-scum', doing nothing at all, literally nothing.

Just then, a loud knock came to the door and Paul groaned and cursed under his breath as he came to the door and opened it to see an older man with Chad, and the teen was covered in oil and dirt. "What the hell do you want, Jerry?" said Paul.

"What I want is for you to keep this scarecrow of a boy out of my garage. He was putting oil in places he shouldn't. Keep this boy under control or send him to the booby hatch." said Jerry as he pushed the teen inside. "Why do you even bother keepin' this kid around? He should be with his mama, 'cause she knew how to keep an eye on him a lot more better than you."

"That's my damn business, not yours, you old coot." Paul snapped and Jerry left with a huff, feeling sorry for Chad being raised by his alcoholic father. As the door slammed shut, Paul went to Chad and shoved him aside so he could get back to his easy-chair. "That's the world, Chad. The world is filled with nothing but assholes who won't stay out of anything. Now, get the hell out and clean up! I'm busy." Paul ordered and Chad nodded and left to his room.

"Assholes, the world is filled with assholes." Chad repeated under his breath, but he wasn't thinking about what the world was filled of at the moment. He was thinking of something else.

The room he had was filthy; dirty clothes scattered the floor, old magazines, bits of left over food, and fecal matter from the mice that came in to eat the left over food, and an old bed with no covers or pillows. Despite the look of the room, Chad didn't care about it. What he really cared about was a small box he hid in his drawer, and that was what he was getting at the moment. Sitting on the floor, Chad opened up the box and took out some photos, photos that had him and someone he loved. His mother.

Before all of this, he remembered about the times he had with his mother before she left. She was a tall, blonde woman who had a heart of gold. She was sweet, and understanding, especially to Chad. She was his only friend in the world. She helped him understand the world around him and tried to help him recuperate after the car incident a couple of years back. She was the only thing that he loved in the world, the best thing that he had. Ever since she and Paul had an argument over the mortgage and his excessive drinking, she had filed a divorce but lost the custody of keeping Chad.

"Mommy" he whispered as he smiled at the picture, hugging it close to him. But, that smile would not last for long. The door to his room suddenly opened and Paul stepped in.

"I yelled for you to get some beer and...What the hell?" The drunken man stared at the photos and saw Chad shaking in fear. "You are keeping pictures of that bitch without me knowing it? You son of a shit!" he roared and slapped at Chads hands and the pictures fell off and the drunken man grabbed the teen and pinned him to the bed and started punching him in the abdomen and face, cursing at him and slamming Chads head against the mattress.

After what seemed like hours, the beating stopped and Paul got up from the bed, staring down at the battered teen who was sniveling with hurt. "You best keep away from women. Women are whores, just like your mama." Paul growled and left the room, slamming the door.

That night, Chad had the most awful time sleeping, his damaged mind was unraveling all that had happened. The car...Bud...Mikey...Mother leaving...world is filled with assholes...women are whores...Ally. All of this came to his mind like a wild tornado, until he could not take it anymore. That was when his mind snapped, and everything went blank.

* * *

The next morning, Paul was still on his chair and the tv was now nothing but a broken set, the static fuzzing on the screen. HIs snoring was compared to an oncoming train, the noise dulling his senses as his son entered the kitchen and took out a long, kitchen knife, and came to him.

Paul was still snoring and snorting as Chad went behind him and held up the knife, clenching it tightly.

*Slash*

*Crack*

The body of the man twitched and the eyes opened and darted all over as the body dropped to the floor and twitch and writhe on the rug, blood gushing as the knife stayed inside the skull. After a few seconds the body finally settled in a fetal position and Paul was left staring at nothing.

Chad only looked at him with empty eyes and looked at the knife. The asshole was dead, one of many assholes that would soon be seen, and to kill. But there, was something else he had to kill, the one he thought was the one who started all of this.

The knife was not going to be of help, but then he remembered the toy in his dad's drawer. The toy that went 'Bang Bang Bang'.

* * *

Ally Drewood was busy packing up her note-book and folders from science class, and was now on her way to her favorite classroom. Art. Just the perfect class to finish up the school day and head home to complete the first week of the school years homework. She was just turning the corner when she saw the figure of Chad standing very still in the middle of the hallway.

Ally was hesitant to check if he was okay, mainly since he was with Bud and had hurt her several times, but she was curious as t why he was standing there. So, putting her fear aside, she went up to him and looked at his face. It was still, motionless and blank.

"Chad, are you alright?" she asked slowly.

No reply.

Ally was still concerned but knew that she had to get to class, so she turned and left.

That's when Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun and fired multiple shots at various student's, but miraculously, all the students were not hit, but all the students started to panic and race for safety. Ally was also caught in the cross fire and tried to get away, but felt a strong tug on her hair and saw that it was Chad, pulling her hair and dragging her down the hallway and into the kitchen, shooting at the staff to scare them off, which worked as the lunch ladies screamed and ran. Making sure no one was around to stop him, Chad barricaded the door, and after that he grabbed Ally by her hair and pointed the gun at her head.

"Women are whores. World is full of assholes." Chad said and Ally was scared for her life. She started crying for she was now afraid that she was going to die in the hands of this maniac.

The rest of the school managed to escape the building and call the police department for help. The police and S.W.A.T team made it to the middle school and so did the local news station. While all of this was going on, Mikey was very scared, especially for Ally. He knew that he couldn't do anything to save her, but then he knew someone who could. The aliens.

Mikey knew that the aliens didn't like him, but he still had to warn them. He now raced out of the school parking lot, running down the road. He didn't know where the aliens lived, but he hoped to find them somewhere. Suddenly, he saw one of the aliens, the huge red one with four arms tying up some crooks for the cops. He ran over. "Hey!" he said.

The alien turned to him and grabbed him. "You've got some nerve, punk." he said.

"Please! I'm not trying to cause trouble!" said Mikey.

Four Arms only growled as he grabbed the boy and ran to the mansion. Mikey was really scared now as the Tetramand walked into the living room where several aliens were, some he recognized from prior encounters. They all looked angry.

"You're one of the boys that's tried to hurt Ally." said Heatblast.

Mikey was scared, but had to tell them what was going on. "Look, I came to warn you. Ally's in trouble!" he said.

"Why should we believe you, baby man?" growled Rath as he showed his teeth and that terrified Mikey.

"It's true! Chad has a gun at the school! He's got Ally!" he said.

"What?!" asked a shocked voice as Rachel came in and went up to the boy that Four Arms put down on the floor. "Who are you?"

"Mikey," he said. "Yeah, I was one of the bullies that tried to hurt Ally, but you have to believe me! Chad is going to kill her! He's got a gun! I don't know where he got it or why he's doing this! Please, you have to help her!" Rachel was unsure, but then the show that was on was interrupted by the news report.

_"This just in, a student from the Gold Stars middle school has snuck a gun inside the school and shot at the occupants inside, and has captured one of the students. Police have confirmed that the identity of the hostage is Allison Teresa Drewood, as well as the identity of the student who is holding her hostage. Chad Harrison Gibson is the identity of the student, and is also the one who murdered his father after the body of the man was discovered in his apartment later this morning. The police on the scene were able to find the teens fingerprints on the knife that was found punctured in the mans skull."_

Everyone froze in shock at what was going on. "I told you! I told you! He does have a gun and he's going to kill Ally if you don't do something!" Mikey pleaded with Rachel. However, their attention was now abruptly drawn by Feedback, Four Arms, Rath and Big Chill as the ran tot he front door. Rachel quickly stopped them.

"Guys! You can't go out in public." Rachel told them.

"But, Ally's in trouble! We have to help her!" Feedback snapped, and the others nodded their heads.

"I know, but I can't risk you getting caught and getting you all into trouble. Most of the city of Staybrook doesn't even know you exist and may not understand." Rachel explained but Four Arms pointed to something behind her.

"That's not stopping him."

Rachel turned and saw Heatblast propel himself to the sky and he flew off in the direction of the school, leaving Rachel and the others behind. He was going to save Ally, even if it means blowing his cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad was still holding on to Ally as he heard the sound of wheels and electronic form the outside of the kitchen. The S.W.A.T team had deployed a robot so that they can talk to Chad and convince him to let go of Ally and surrender, but it was not working.

"No! Women are whores! World is full of assholes!" Chad shouted and tightened his grip on Ally, who whimpered in fright.

From outside, the voice of the police from outside the building were transmitted to the robot. **_"Chad, please let her go. She did not do anything to you. We can help you."_ **The words had no effect. Chad's mind was in a twisted bundle of confusion and fear. The images of his father beating him kept coming back to him and he started to make braying sounds like donkey and tear up, which Ally noticed.

"Chad, please don't do this. I know you're scared and so am I. Let me go, and the people will help you." she tried to comfort him, but Chad suddenly wailed and pulled her closer and press the barrel of the gun harder to her head.

"Mommy?...Mommy?...Daddy don't hurt me...No!..." he wailed in insane cries as he finally stood up with Ally still in his grip and started to drag her further into the kitchen when suddenly a blast was heard from above. Bricks and foundation fell from the ceiling and fire coated the sides of the hole as Heatblast came into the room.

"Heatblast!" Ally cried to him.

Heatblast saw the gun and knew he had to be careful, so as to not make Chad fire the gun.

"Put the gun down. There is nothing that you can do. Let her go and you will get help." Heatblast told the teen, but Chad continued to bray uncontrollably. That's when Chad bared his teeth and was now in killing mode, ready to pull the trigger.

*Fwoosh*

Heatblast fired a small fireball at the weapon and the gun fell out of Chad's hand, only to have his hand burned in the process. Ally took the chance and ran to hr friend who took her into his arms in a big hug.

Chad was now cringing in pain as he looked at the scene before him. That scene reminded him of the picture he had of his mother...mother...mother.

Heatblast then looked back and saw Chad reaching out to a long carving knife, and tried to stop him, but got the complete shock of his life. As he and Ally watched with horror, Chad took the knife...and slit his throat...blood streaming from the open cut.

Ally screamed in terror and Heatblast gasped in shock. Chad had killed himself.

Ally was now on the ground, holding herself in a curled up position, her eyes glassy and wide-open. She was in a catatonic state, mostly due to Chad's suicide. Heatblast knew that he had to get her out and get her to the authorities, all without exposing himself.

That's when the banging on the doors were heard. The S.W.A.T team were on the outside banging on the door with a pole that was used to break down doors, after not hearing anything after Chad had his outburst. Heatblast realized that help was now close and Ally would be okay. All he had to do was leave and hope that Ally would be alright.

The S.W.A.T team managed to break in and escort Ally out of the kitchen and to a waiting ambulance where her parents were waiting, and far up in the sky, Heatblast watched as the car drove to the hospital and prayed in his mind, in his heart, that his surrogate little sister would make it.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Whew! What a rush! I will have the second part uploaded soon for all to see if Ally will make it. Sorry if I scared you and left you in suspense. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay, in hopes of clearing your minds of the terror and scary moments from the first chapter, here is something to help cool it down. All disclaimers are in the first chapter. SPecial Thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping with this chapter.)**

* * *

It had been over a month after the school shooting and death of Chad Gibson, and lots of things happened after the tragic event. After Ally was brought to the hospital, it was concluded that she was in a catatonic state due to the suicide and the doctors were afraid that she may not recover from such a dramatizing event. But, eventually, Ally pulled through and was out of her frozen state and had begun a couple weeks of psychological therapy to help her further recover.

While this was going on, the police were able to figure out why Chad had gone into a hostel state. After countless interviews with the neighbors, the police have determined that after years of psychological torture and abuse, as well as the brain defect caused by the car crash from several years before, Chad had gone into a psychotic state, which would explain why his father was slain and the near death of Ally. The funeral of Chad and Paul was attended by the remaining members of the Gibson family, wishing them their farewells, but most of the farewells and sorrow were for Chad. The Drewoods, mostly Ally's parents also attended the funeral and gave their condolences to the family. Ally, even though she wasn't at the funeral due to her therapy, also sent a prayer of forgiveness to Chad, telling him that she has no grudge or hatred against him. She wished him peace and happiness.

As for Heatblast, even though he did save Ally;s life, he was still in trouble for nearly blowing his cover. For that he was confined to the mansion for a week, and he excepted the punishment. Even though he was confined, he still kept thinking about his little girl, praying that she would be alright.

And for the school, it had to be closed due to the repairs as well as giving the students and staff time to recuperate from the event. Eventually, after a month of repairs, the school reopened and all the students were back in class, only now the school had doubled the security to make sure that something similar to the shooting from the last month would never happen again.

* * *

After school was finished for the day, all the students packed up and headed for the buses, all except for Ally. She had noticed that Mikey was staying behind at the school playground on the swing set, and he looked very sad. Ally felt that there was something wrong and she had to see what it was.

As she sat down on a swing next to Mikey, she looked at him and asked him this. "Mikey, do you want to talk with me?"

Mikey lifted his head and looked at her with eyes that showed sadness and guilt. "Yes. I was out here in hope you would find me."

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Ally asked.

"Well, I have many things to talk about. But I want to ge to the point. I want to apologise for being such a jerk to you." Mikey began. "...And I know I should have apologized when we first met, and why didn't I do so earlier? *Sigh* You see, I, just like you, was a victim to bullying. And you can guess who it was."

"Bud?" Ally answered and Mikey nodded.

"Yep, he was the one who caused me pain. That's when I figured that if I joined him, maybe I wouldn't be bullied by him. That meant that I was told to do what he wanted me to do, even before we go out to make others miserable. I felt bad on the inside, even the outside of me didn't show my sympathy." Mikey went on, but then stopped to wipe away a tear.

"That's when that day arrived, the day Bud called you that name." Mikey went on after wiping away another tear.

"I was going to ask you that. Why did you help me?" Ally asked him and Bud got off his seat and went to her and took her hand in his.

"The reason why I helped you was because you were with my sister. Before Bud and Chad and I ambushed you, I saw you with that group and the other group od students with disabilities. My sister was one of them, the one you were with..." Mikey then looked at Ally's eyes. "...I was so amazed at how patient you were with her. It reminded of me when I was with her, making her feel happy, even in a world that would not accept her due to her being mentally retarded. But you...you excepted her like a normal human. You pushed aside her disability and saw another side of her that only I did. You saw a person who was alone and needed a friend." That's when Mikey started to cry.

Ally was quick to hold him in her arms and hushed him to help him calm down. "Shh. Please, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I just feel awful for all the things I did to you."

Mikey couldn't stop crying as Ally held him in an effort to calm him down. She just tried to help him feel better, but he was pouring out a lot of hurt and grief. After a while, Ally noticed Rachel pull up in her black and silver Camaro and walk towards them.

"What's going on?" she asked, curiously.

"Mikey was just apologizing, but he's still upset about what happened," said Ally.

Rachel nodded and looked at Mikey, who glanced up at her. "Mikey, do you want to come to the Mansion with us?" she asked.

At the word, Mikey gasped and shook his head. "No! I can't go back there. The aliens might hurt me.

Rachel shook her head and kneeled to his eye leve,. "I don't think they will. You see, after what you did last month, they have started to reconsider you. What I am trying to say is this, Mikey, the aliens and I thank you for helping Ally."

Mikey lowered his head, feeling unsure, but Ally patted his shoulder. "Mikey, I know it seems hard to change, bit it is easy. I forgive you for all that you did, as well as Chad. I know that Chad had a rough life, but I don't blame him for what happened. It was never his fault, but rather his fathers actions. He is forgiven, as are you. Mikey, I want to be your new friend."

Mikey looked up at Ally and Rachel and saw that they were right. He smiled and hugged Ally again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"So, you still want to go to the Mansion with us?" Rachel asked.

Mikey finally nodded his head and he and Ally got into the car, and Rachel drove off. The mansion was soon up ahead and Ally took hold Mikey's hand, ready to lead him into the building. As the door opened and they stepped inside and waked into the living room, the aliens inside looked at them.

"Guys, meet my new friend."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here is the final chapter to my story. Yay! Mikey is now with the good guys! I thank you all for your patience and I hope to hear from you about what you think of my story. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
